gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Burnthezombie!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gameopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Your point of view page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Me Love Cars (Talk) 11:57, April 9, 2010 'IMPORTANT: '''Your categories have been chosen for your job request. They are the following: ACTION/ADVENTURE, FPS, STRATEGY. You must write all 3 reviews on '''my '''talk page and must be no more than 5 spelling mistakes '''per '''review. If you succeed, you will have your own review page created for you only, you will have it protected by one of the Administrators - me (MLC) or WB952 - that does not mean actually blocked, but we will block any users spamming your page if necessary. Remember, if you do get the job you are not part of the Administration, therefore you have no power over WB952 or me. I am of highest rank and are of higher importance of WB952. If you pass the test, you can re-type your reviews on your own review page after it has been created. Me Love Cars 21:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Burnthezombie! Your review results are in from the three that were requested for you to either pass or fail the test. So, here they are! Battlefield: Bad Company 2: PASS Fifa 09: PASS Tom Clancy's Endwar: PASS Congratulations! You will have your own review page made for you whenever possible. Me Love Cars 13:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reviews I saw your review page and all you wrote is a description of the game. Is this the beginning of a full review?? Get back to me ASAP. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 15:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories When you create a page or file could you make sure it is added to an appropriate category. If you don't know what I mean, ask MLC. Please cooperate with this administration level operation. Also, keep up the good review work, Thanks W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 12:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Review Freezing Could you refrain from leaving reviews half finished please. Also you are not allowed to write any new reviews until May by the authority of Me Love Cars, Founder and Reviews and Ratings Coordinator. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 16:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Review examination results Your review exam results are in. You're not in any particular danger, but you do need to learn to use more punctuation and add a bold quote in the middle of your reviews. Also, try and stop putting a random letter in your words, as I saw on several occassions. Including the time when, in your ''BFBC2 review, you spelled "the" as "thge". Your FIFA 09 review was a disappointment and I now regret passing it when you wanted to join us. Overall, though, your reviews are OK, but I am, for now, going to put you under Level 1 scrutiny. Don't worry just yet, though, as you probably won't be there for long. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 09:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Article Examinations You will soon be receiving your article examination task. You will probably receive it from MLC. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 12:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hurry Up BTZ, you have officially overrun the official deadline of the article examinations. As my subordinate, you are obligated to complete these exams in accordance with MaRacey Administration Guidelines. You have until 2400 hours on Monday 13th September or you will fail and you may fall deeper into scrutiny and ultimately closer to releiving of duty. Thank you for listening to my formal bullcrap, basically you will have to have you exams in by monday :) W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 18:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC)